Mischief
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Caught in an awkward situation, Jacob Black finds himself attracted to Emmett Cullen, something which he can never turn back from.


Mischief

**Caught in an awkward situation, Jacob Black finds himself attracted to Emmett Cullen, something which he can never turn back from.**

* * *

Jacob had a feeling that something was wrong. He couldn't smell a vampire…yet, but he had a feeling that Sam needed him. If he did need him, he would call, but still, the feeling was present. Jacob was hidden in the woods, far away from any humans or any other life to be honest. There was always the risk of those stupid bloodsuckers invading his privacy as he was situated in neutral territory. Jacob wasn't afraid of vampires, but he didn't like to encounter them. His lifted his shirt above his head, letting the cool air bite at his pectorals and abs. He quickly popped the button on his jeans and dragged down the zipper and removed his pants. The wind drifted through the thin material and hit his crotch. He shivered as it hit all of him. The increase maximum efficiency whilst phasing and running whilst in wolf form, he had to remove _all_ material attached to him. His socks came off too, his bare feet adjusting to the leaf blanketed ground. One last stretch and his boxers were whipped off. His long cock was exposed to the biting wind. The cold was now spread everywhere throughout his body. He didn't mind the cold, being a walking Sun, but it sometimes affected him. One of the stupid things about being a wolf. _Here goes_, Jacob thought. He was about to phase when he heard a crunch of leaves from the west. A rush of thoughts scattered through his mind.

"Who's there?" Jacob challenged. Jacob was never self-conscious, as he knew he looked good physically and he had nothing to be ashamed about in the penis area. So he didn't cover himself up or try and hide his natural self from the mystery onlooker, but he approached the sound.

"Hello?" He called for the last time. A figure popped from behind a tree, startling him.

* * *

_Emmett freaking Cullen. _

Emmett stood there like a mighty wall. Tall, muscular and very, very sexy, Emmett Cullen was every straight girl/gay guy's walking wet dream. A lot of people raved about how hot Edward was, but in Jacob's honest opinion, he thought that people underestimated the sexy power of his brother Emmett. Emmett smirked and cast a curious glance at Jacob's naked form.

"Pleasuring yourself, Black?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows sexually. Jacob laughed.

"Out here in the woods? I have more class than that, Cullen. Nah, I was just about to phase when I heard you coming. So I didn't and here we are." Jacob explained hastily, and almost defensively.

"Yes. Here we are indeed. So, why don't we have a little fun before you run off and do whatever canine deed you have to do? Emmett suggested. Jacob frowned but walked a few steps closer towards the hunky vampire. Emmett smiled at him and whipped his tight shirt off, revealing his sexy body. Before Jacob could react, his shoes, sock and pants were all in a neat pile by a tree. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Damn, now there _is_ a use for that speed that vampires have. Cause let's face it, you got nothing on us wolves, man." He said with a grin.

"Is that so?" Emmett replied, palming himself through his boxers. He was still flaccid, but Jacob's eyes widened at the sight of his manhood.

"Yup, but damn Cullen you got some serious package down there. No wonder Blondie looks so happy all the time."

"To be honest, Jacob, we haven't done it in years. Once we do, it takes her ages to be able to not jump me every time she saw me. I'm just that irresistible. So before I unveil Emmett Junior, I will ask you again. Are you sure you want to do this? Cause once you're fucked by me, you're hooked." Emmett explained.

"I'm sure I can handle 'Emmett Junior'." Jacob replied almost sassily.

"Now that's just cocky. But if you're sure." Emmett pulled on his boxers so they rested around his ankles. He grasped his thick, monstrously long, famous length and held it towards Jacob.

"He's all yours, bitch." Emmett announced and dragged Jacob closer. Their lips fought against the others for supreme domination and surprisingly Jacob ended up winning. He controlled where their hands went and for how long, until Emmett became dissatisfied.

"No, no, no. Jacob, you got it all wrong. You'll never be the dominant one whilst I'm around." Emmett said with a cocky grin. He grabbed Jacob's cock tight and started to jerk him off. Jacob leaned back in reaction to Emmett's touch and sighed.

"Oh god, Emmett."

"And I haven't even started to let you play with Emmettzilla yet! Damn, I'm good!"

"Well let's not waste time." Jacob said and dropped to his knees, dirtying them up. He spent a lot of time naked anyway, so why bother about dirt? He clutched Emmett's appendage and lifted it. Wow. For a cock, it was pretty heavy. He flicked his tongue out and it swiped vertically and skimmed the head of Emmett's beautiful dick.

"Wow, even the guys want my dick."

"Well duh. You're the hottest piece of ass like ever." Jacob commented.

"Thanks Jake. You're not so bad yourself. Apart from the fact that you're a mutt…" Emmett joked.

"Emmett, I'm in control. Wolves are famous for their fangs. Would you like me to bite your lovely dick off and hang it on my wall as a souvenir?" Jacob laughed maniacally.

"I'd love that Jacob. Please do the honours." Emmett said seriously.

"Umm. I was joking."

"Exactly. This shows that I still have the power." The vampire chuckled.

"Not for long." Jacob tested. He kneaded Emmett's balls lightly and threw his mouth onto Emmett's love stick. Jacob, being a dog of many talents, could actually press his nose against Emmett's pubic hair at the base of Emmettzilla.

"Oh FUCK! Jacob, don't stop!" Emmett pounded his back and urged him to keep going until his knees buckled and he pulled out. Jacob looked upset.

"I'm saving Emmettzilla spilling his cannons until I'm inside your hot ass." Emmett stated. He was right. Jacob really was his bitch.

After Jacob stood up, Emmett sunk to the ground admiring Jacob's penis.

"Nice, Black. Got yourself a fine dick right here." He took the werewolf's cock in his mouth and bobbed up and down.

"How does Emmett Cullen, master of female seduction, know how to suck a cock real good?"

"I've had a long time to practice, Jake."

"I gathered that, considering you don't sleep." Jacob smiled genuinely. "Anyway, back to treating my dick."

Emmett sucked Jacob's dick for several minutes and Jacob found his hands twisted in Emmett's short hair, face fucking him. Jacob's knees began to give way.

"EMMETT I'M GONNA COME!" He yelled. Jacob's seed blasted powerfully into Emmett's open mouth. Emmett proficiently swallowed every drop of it gratefully. Jacob's chest heaved from his orgasm.

"Don't stop, we're not even nearly done yet. Emmettzilla still wants his prize." Emmett remarked. He spun Jacob around and pressed his long cock at Jacob's entrance. With no preparation, Emmett shoved a good six inches into Jacob's waiting asshole. Jake yelled in pain, but the feeling was soon replaced with severe pleasure. Jacob's moans were now moans of heaven. Emmett continued his assault of Jacob's ass until he shot his powerful load into it, halting their intercourse. For now. Emmett pulled out and Jacob sunk to his knees and sucked the remaining semen off Emmett's cock. Emmett quickly redressed and parted with Jacob.

"I have to get back, but we should _definitely_ do this again. You're much better at cock sucking than Rosalie is." Emmett left with that, leaving Jacob to collect his thoughts.

**I just got fucked by a bloodsucker. I just got fucked by Emmett Cullen. And damn, he fucking hurts. I don't think I can walk properly as a human never mind walking properly as a wolf. **

In the end Jacob decided to dress and hobble back to his motorcycle where the painful ride home began.

* * *

**A/N: Watched BREAKING DAWN PART TWO THIS AFTERNOON! OMG IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! LOVED IT TO PIECES! Won't write anything here in case i spoil the amazing movie for somebody, but I'm open for PM if you want to talk about it. Anyway, this is what came out of a tired mind with Taylor Lautner and Kellan Lutz floating at the surface. There are probably lots of spelling and grammar mistakes in this but who cares, it's smut baby! Anyway, I'll see you horny bitches later :) x**


End file.
